


My Sad Prince

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avengers Tower, Bucky is a ball of mush with you, Bucky loves you very much, Children, Disney References, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Prince!Bucky, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rogers!Reader - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Uncle!Bucky, Uncle-Niece Relationship, family love, he loves you like a daughter, it's cute, like not in a sex way, meaning you're a firework of honesty and creativity, work with me here, you're a true Rogers, you're his little princess, you're the child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Request from @water13girl: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a Drabble about the reader and Bucky having time alone in the tower, and the reader decides for them to play princess and prince, but Bucky feels insecure because he doesn’t feel worthy to be a prince and the reader confesses that he is? I hope this isn’t too complex, sorry if it is.





	My Sad Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel or anything associated (apart from this story)
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of uncertainty and self-esteem issues? But mostly fluff and sweet moments
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarise||

Bucky watched you admiringly from his place on the comfy couch as you ran around the spacious living room in the Avengers Tower, which was now cluttered with all manners of toys and costumes.

A ghost of a smile lifted his lips as he watched you bustle around the glass coffee table, setting the paper crown on a free space apart from all the colouring books, pencils and crayons and you started to decorate it messily with large amounts of glue and silver glitter. He couldn’t help but think of your father; his best friend: Steve Rogers. You definitely had his flair for art and his imagination, but you were much,  _much_ messier.

Looking up at Bucky excitedly, you picked up the now-dry crown and ran to your uncle with open arms, “Uncle Buck!” You called, smiling widely so the gap of your missing front tooth was on full display and he chuckled softly. Bucky lifted you gently before setting you in his lap. You held onto his left arm, your emerald princess dress pooling around his lap, ballooning with the extra air as the rhinestones sewn on the material of your dress glittered from the bright afternoon sun.

Using the metal limb as a rest, you pushed up so you rose onto your knees and you pushed his head down. “Uh, cookie? What are you doing?” Bucky asked, using his own little nickname for you as you hummed and placed the crown atop his head, giggling happily.

“I am now Princess Y/N!” You declared regally, pointing to your own glittering crown that was a mess of gold glitter and some of that glitter had flaked off the paper and entwined into your hair, “and you’re my prince! My Prince Bucky.” Bucky wasn’t expecting that, nor was he expecting just how out of place he’d feel about being called a prince. He never thought of himself as a hero, given the amount of horrors he had endured and even inflicted while being under HYDRA’s command. No, he wasn’t a prince, not by a  _long_ shot. He just couldn’t figure out why he looked like a prince in your eyes, when he knew he was unworthy of your adoration and love. And apparently, he wasn’t as good as hiding his emotions as he had thought as your happy smile slowly dimmed and gave way to the frown that was pulling your lips down. “Don’t you like it?” Bright, big E/C eyes filled with worry as you stared up at your uncle.

“No, cookie, it’s not that at all! I love the crown!” Bucky quickly placates you, pulling you back down so you were curled up in his lap, still staring up at him with those sad eyes. “I just don’t think I deserve to be your prince. Someone better should do it, why don’t you ask your dad when he comes back from his mission? Or maybe Uncle Peter? He’s definitely prince material, I’m just not right for the job, sweetheart.”

Sighing, you maneuvered so you were looking directly into his eyes, “but only you can be my prince!” You demanded adamantly, your small hands pressing against his cheeks.

“I don’t think so, sweetie. I haven’t exactly done any heroic things, I ain’t no prince that you could want.”

“No, you don’t get it!” You drawled, “you don’t need to be a hero to be a prince.” You sighed dramatically, face-palming almost comically before gazing up at your uncle, “not all princes are heroes. Not all princes are good at first. Aladdin stole things, so did Flynn Rider; but they were good at heart. Dimitri was a liar but fell in love with Anya and changed for her. Beast was rude and scary but Belle helped him become kind!” Your voice became higher with excitement as you made your point, cupping his cheeks in your hands once more, “my prince Bucky can look scary and yell and be angry  but he’s like that that so nobody can be hurt. My prince Bucky is sad from the things that happened before and doesn’t want to be a…a bur-den? My prince Bucky can’t see how good is and that he does what he does because he wants to protect everyone from being sad, just like you always have to me!” You giggle gently as you lean up and press a gentle kiss to his forehead, like he would to you when you were feeling low, “and that’s why you’re my prince. You’re my sad prince and you’re the only one that can be my prince!”

Bucky stared at you with wide eyes, mouth open slightly in shock at your warm and genuine words. The truth spoken from a child was the purest form of honesty one could ever witness and considering you were a Rogers, you were a barrel of honesty, just like your father. Blinking back tears, Bucky pulled you in a tight hug, large arms wrapped around your tiny body as you reciprocated the embrace happily. 

 _‘Maybe,’_ he thought,  _‘just maybe.’_

“Alright, my princess, shall we have a tea party?” Bucky asked in a terrible British accent, making you burst into tinkling laughter before throwing your arms up in the air.

“Yay~!”


End file.
